1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magenta toner for electrophotography, a developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
Methods for visualizing (developing) image information through an electrostatic latent image such as an electrophotographic method and the like are currently used in various fields. In the electrophotographic method, image information is visualized by forming an electrostatic latent image on the surface of a latent image holding member through, for example, charging and exposing (electrostatic latent image forming process), providing a toner thereon to develop the electrostatic latent image (developing process), transferring the developed toner image onto a recording medium with or without an intermediate transfer member (transferring process), and fixing the transferred image which has been transferred (fixing process).
In the electrophotographic method, when a color image is formed, color reproduction is generally performed by using toners of the three color combinations of yellow, magenta and cyan, which are the three primary colors of color material, or toners of the four colors having a black added to the combination.
In order to provide a magenta toner for developing an electrostatic image, having excellent friction charging properties, capable of obtaining very clear colors, and having excellent OHP transparency, there is disclosed a magenta toner for developing an electrostatic image, including magenta toner particles containing at least a binder resin, a magenta pigment and a polar resin, in which the binder resin is a styrene polymer, a styrene copolymer or a mixture thereof, the magenta pigment is a solid solution pigment of C.I. Pigment Red 122 and C.I. Pigment Violet 19, or a solid solution pigment of C.I. Pigment Red 202 and C.I. Pigment Violet 19, and the polar resin has an acid value of from 3 mgKOH/g to 20 mgKOH/g (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-123760).
In order to provide a magenta toner for developing an electrostatic image, having excellent friction charging properties, capable of obtaining very clear colors, and having excellent OHP transparency, there is disclosed a magenta toner for developing an electrostatic image, including magenta toner particles containing at least a binder resin and a magenta pigment, in which the magenta pigment is a solid solution pigment of C.I. Pigment Red 122, C.I. Pigment Red 202 and C.I. Pigment Violet 19 (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-084735).
In order to provide a magenta toner having high printing density, no fog generation, and a hue identical to that of ink printing, there is disclosed a magenta toner including magenta toner particles containing a binder resin and a magenta pigment, in which the magenta pigment is composed of C.I. Pigment Red 122, C.I. Pigment Violet 19 and C.I. Pigment Red 185 (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-061686).
In order to provide an oil-less magenta toner for electrophotography, having high chroma, excellent color reproducibility, high environmental stability, hue stability, oil-less fixing property and light fastness, there is disclosed a toner using a solid solution with at least one of C.I. Pigment Red 256, C.I. Pigment Red 122, C.I. Pigment Violet 19, and C.I. Pigment Red 202 (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-094270).
In order to provide a method for manufacturing a toner, by which sedimentary property or aggregative property of a coloring agent dispersion is inhibited and a high-quality image having appropriate image concentration without fog on a paper sheet, a residual image and contamination is obtained, there is disclosed a toner using a solid solution composed of C.I. Pigment Red 122 and C.I. Pigment Violet 19 to show the relationship between viscosity of the coloring agent dispersion and a volume median diameter of the coloring agent dispersion (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-215311).